Kinderlumper
"Kinderlumper" (tạm dịch: Ông Ba Bị) là bài hát từ tập phim "Der Kinderlumper" được thực hiện bởi Tiến sĩ Doofenshmirtz. Đầu tiên bài hát được mẹ của ông hát cho ông, kể về một câu chuyện cổ tích ở Drusselstein về Ba Bị, người bắt cóc những đứa trẻ hư và bỏ chúng vào trong bị. Một phiên bản khác miêu tả về một Ba Bị tươi đẹp hơn được hát sau đó bởi Roger; phiên bản này cũng được mẹ của ông kể cho nghe. Những phiên bản khác nhau cho thấy mẹ của họ yêu mến Roger hơn Heinz như thế nào. Lời bài hát Phiên bản của Heinz Doofenshmirtz Ts. Doofenshmirtz: The Kinderlumper's probably gonna get ya 'Cause you've only ever been an awful kid Pretty soon he's gonna come and catch ya Then everyone will know just what you did Because... If you make some bubbles in the bathtub If you've got saliva in your mouth If you ever feel the need to blink your eyeballs If he finds you breathing in and out The Kinderlumper's gonna get ya The Kinderlumper's gonna get ya If you ever drink a glass of water If you turn your head just slightly to the right If you ever feel the need to use the bathroom Then the Kinderlumper's gonna strike tonight! The Kinderlumper's gonna get ya The Kinderlumper's gonna get ya! The Kinderlumper's gonna get ya The Kinderlumper's gonna get ya! He's gonna get you good! The Kinderlumper's gonna get ya! Phiên bản của Roger Roger: The Kinderlumper's always going to love you And bring you lots of presents while you sleep... Ba Bị Doof: Whoa whoa whoa! Those are NOT the words! Bản dịch Phiên bản của Heinz Doofenshmirtz Ts. Doofenshmirtz: Ông Ba Bị có thể sẽ tìm đến bạn Bởi vì bạn là một đứa trẻ hư Ông ta sẽ sớm bắt được bạn Và sau đó mọi người sẽ biết được bạn đã làm gì Bởi vì... Nếu bạn tạo ra bong bóng trong bồn tắm Nếu miệng bạn chứa đầy nước dãi Nếu bạn cảm thấy rằng bạn đang cần nhắm mắt Nếu ông ta phát hiện ra bạn đang hít thở vào và ra Ông Ba Bị sẽ tìm đến bạn Ông Ba Bị sẽ tìm đến bạn Nếu bạn đang uống một cốc nước Nếu bạn xoay đầu sang bên phải Nếu bạn cần sử dụng nhà tắm Vậy thì Ông Ba Bị sẽ đến bắt bạn tối nay! Ông Ba Bị sẽ tìm đến bạn Ông Ba Bị sẽ tìm đến bạn! Ông Ba Bị sẽ tìm đến bạn Ông Ba Bị sẽ tìm đến bạn! Ông ta sẽ đến bắt bạn! Ông Ba Bị sẽ tìm đến bạn! Phiên bản của Roger Roger: Ông Ba Bị sẽ luôn yêu quý bạn Và mang đến nhiều quà khi bạn ngủ... Ba Bị Doof: Whoa whoa whoa! Đó KHÔNG phải là lời bài hát! Thông tin cơ sở *Bài hát được theo phong cách giống với người nghệ sĩ trong phim Hi-De-Ho - Cab Calloway, đặc biệt là về giai điệu đặc trưng giống với "Minnie the Moocher". *Lần đầu tiên mà Roger Doofenshmirtz hát *Một cảnh phim của bài hát này có thể thấy trong bài hát "Curtain Call/Time Spent Together" của tập phim "Last Day of Summer". Sáng tác *Michael Diederich *Robert F. Hughes *Martin Olson *Dan Povenmire *Michael Singleton Mã BMI #15975136 Nối tiếp Cước chú en:Kinderlumper de:Der Kinderlümper pl:Kinderlumper Cię dopadnie Thể loại:A đến Z Thể_loại:Bài hát Thể_loại:Bài hát được Heinz Doofenshmirtz hát Thể_loại:Bài hát được Roger Doofenshmirtz hát Thể_loại:K